


-

by maurice_l



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Other
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 04:19:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11501631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maurice_l/pseuds/maurice_l
Summary: Пересматривала "Скайфолл", вспомнила, что когда-то писала целых два драббла по крейгофильмам:) Один - про Тьяго и М, второй - про Ле Шиффра и Доминика Грина.





	-

Когда М выдает Тьяго Родригеса китайским властям, она поступает по справедливости; ей не в чем себя упрекнуть. Шесть жизней в обмен на одну, слишком буйную, для Британии теперь бесполезную. Он зашел чересчур далеко и знал правила игры. Но, поступая по справедливости, М все же не беспристрастна. К счастью, эти понятия лежат в разных плоскостях и не смешиваются. Как масло и вода.  
М понимает это и не обманывает себя, но все равно ей хотелось бы спрятать куда-нибудь чувство облегчения, которое пришло вместе с решением. Потому что, возможно, им она спасла еще одну, седьмую, жизнь. Свою собственную. По меньшей мере, привычный порядок ее.  
Она любит порядок, наверное, больше всего, и уж точно его М пытается хранить своей службой. За хорошую работу люди получают повышения и награды; нет ничего дурного в том, чтобы, решив проблему для страны, решить и еще одну, для себя.  
Но даже сочтя так, она все равно не может закрыть это второе, неписанное, дело и убрать в архив. Как хлопья черной сажи после взрыва, последние месяцы оседают в ее памяти. И М вспоминает, вспоминает, вспоминает.  
Импозантность, которая иногда почти переходила грань, тепло от улыбки на губах: он так удачно умел находить во всем смешное; качество, которое она осуждала, но иногда просто не могла сдержать себя.  
Изящество решений тоже, и его, может, в первую очередь. Когда работаешь в нестабильной ситуации, очень важно суметь придумать свежий ход.  
Но чаще всего - недавний разговор. И то, на чем он закончился.

 

Он хотел бы подарить ей цветы - белые, обязательно белые, цвета незапятнанной чистоты. В этом была бы ирония, но только доля. Ведь единственное, что Тьяго может положить к ногам М - это головы врагов Британии. Врагов чужой ему страны в другой чужой ему стране. Но пройдет еще время, прежде чем он станет космополитом, а пока что, как любой агент, чтит корпоративный кодекс Ми-6. Всю первобытную простоту и сложность его.  
М, чье настоящее имя Тьяго произносит только про себя и никогда вслух, правит их заброшенным далеко от родных берегов отрядом с неженской строгостью. Но она женщина, была ей и все еще остается, в отполированной годами броне можно найти зазоры - если действительно внимательно смотреть. Он смотрит во все глаза. И кое-что замечает.  
Она - во сколько? в два? ровно почти - раза старше и давно замужем. Говорят, всегда оставалась верна - хотя кем была бы, если бы не сумела скрыть следов, от коллег тем более; и уж точно верна теперь. Но Тьяго почти уверен, что М успела оценить не только его профессионализм. Это так сложно - не перейти грань, отдавая дань чужому таланту. Он знает по себе; и кем бы был, если бы не попробовал?  
Ему странно это сознавать, но, глядя на фотографии М в молодости, он думает, что годы только украсили ее.  
Возвращаясь тем вечером домой, Тьяго чувствует, против ожидания, не разочарование, но азарт. Она сказала свое «нет», но так ли была уверена? Кажется, куда больше ее тревожили документы. Те самые, которые они один раз уже пытались получить. На них она поспешила перевести разговор. Что ж, если ей так хочется, он знает, как их достать.  
Закрыв за собой дверь пустой корпоративной квартиры, Тьяго легким движением снимает шляпу и нахлобучивает на крючок. Первая попытка провалилась - обе первые попытки, - но что за дураком нужно быть, чтобы сдаться от такой малости? Конечно он добудет для М то, чего она просит.

***

Доминик Грин — это полтора метра припадочного самодовольства и странный блуждающий взгляд. В темных глазах зрачков не рассмотреть, и уж тем более Ле Шиффр не подходил настолько близко, чтобы вглядеться, но он уверен: нервную систему Грину развинтили не наркотики. Хотя наверняка тот при случае не брезгует кокаином.  
Доминик безудержно мил с теми, чье расположение ему нужно, но его никогда не хватает надолго. Поэтому для тех, с кем работает по-настоящему, месье Грин другой. И тут уже зависит от расклада: придется терпеть перепады его настроения лично или только наблюдать со стороны. Доминик никогда не позволит ничего лишнего по отношению к финансисту «Кванта», но того достаточно бесит и просто смотреть. Все это так безответственно, так глупо, непрофессионально вообще.  
Ле Шиффр кривит губы и слушает, как Доминик кричит на кого-то по телефону. В очередной уже раз; это почти успело стать скучным. Наверное, скоро человека по ту сторону трубки найдут мертвым. Смерть едва ли будет изощренной, но и просто пулей не обойдется.  
Словно торопясь оправдать чужие ожидания, Грин обрывает разговор на полуслове и тут же звонит по другому номеру, чтобы дать несколько указаний. Удовлетворение мелькает в его галлюцинирующих глазах, но даже не задерживается надолго.  
Ле Шиффр постукивает пальцами по подлокотнику кресла, и, словно заметив этот жест нетерпения (хотя на самом деле нет), Доминик сует телефон в карман. В неглубокий карман распахнутой на груди гавайки.  
Что за вкус, думает Ле Шиффр, что за плебейский вкус. И ведь это истинная его натура: на людях Грин одет со всем подобающим изяществом, но стоит ему попасть в зону комфорта...  
Доминик опирается руками на стол и наклоняется вперед; телефон, разумеется, едва не падает из кармана.  
\- Ну что? - спрашивает он, внезапно и остро заинтересовавшись, наконец, их общим делом. - Вам удалось?  
Ле Шиффр рад, что ему не довелось бывать ни в одном из домов Доминика, но хватило и того «офиса», где они встречались в прошлый раз. Очередного кое-как обустроенного офиса из тех, что Грин оставлял за собой, как пустые жестянки из-под газировки. Которую, кстати, правда пил. Он мог бы позволить себе все что угодно, но ему, кажется, совсем все равно.  
И только этот вспыхнувший вдруг острый интерес доказывает: до того, что по-настоящему важно, дело Доминику есть.  
\- Ну? - торопит тот, как будто даже удивленный, что еще не получил ответ.  
Ле Шиффр оглядывается по сторонам. Для этого ему приходится повернуть голову: поврежденный левый глаз уже пять лет ничего не видит. Но каюта ожидаемо пуста и, на удачу, как раз сейчас они не у Доминика. За окном тихо млеет, покачиваясь, очередной тихоокеанский пейзаж.  
\- Да, - кивает Ле Шиффр и поднимается во весь рост. Грин вздрагивает — не от испуга, а всего лишь в пароксизме так свойственной ему экспрессии. Что бояться правда нужно, еще не подозревает. А ведь он только что сам отослал последнего своего человека. Хотя тот все равно бы ему не помог. - Я кое-что выяснил.  
Доминик подается вперед — теперь уже в знак интереса, притом неподдельного, — и Ле Шиффр видит, наконец, его зрачки. Те заполняют всю радужку; но это вовсе не обязательно что-то значит. Говорят, они расширяются и от симпатии тоже, и вот это было бы даже забавно.  
\- Выяснили что? - требует Грин.  
Обычно Ле Шиффр предпочитает не пачкать рук, но здесь самая суть всего лежит в грязи.  
\- Вам понравится, - обещает он и сжимает пальцы на чужом горле.


End file.
